


Gift Wrapped

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Gift Wrapped

Harry was sprawled face down, dozing quietly, the thin sheen of sweat glistening in the firelight. Charlie was pressed against his left side and Bill, to his right, tangled his fingers in Harry's messy black hair. 

"We're really rather fortunate." Bill said softly, not wanting to disturb Harry.

Charlie drew his eyes away from the curve of Harry's arse. "In what way?"

"He wasn't bothered that we're a package deal."

"True." Charlie chuckled. "More importantly, Mum hasn't killed us for 'taking' him from Ginny."

"More like Ginny gave him to us gift wrapped." Bill grinned.

"Always did like that girl."


End file.
